Back To December
by ambrostoned
Summary: "So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night and I'd go back to December all the time"


**Back To December **

Cena/Gail/? oneshot

_

* * *

August 31 2009_

"Hey Gail" John greeted her ex

"Oh John, Hi" She smiled and gave him a friendly hug. The superstars are in a club in York after finishing a show in Madison Square Gardens

"How's are you? How's the family?" He asked making a conversation

"I'm good though there's still no push I'm doing great. Oh them? They're doing absolutely fantastic. Just visited them the other day"

"great" It was a little awkward for them because they haven't really talked to each other for 8 months.

"I just watched your match earlier against Maryse. You were really amazing out there" He blurted out. It was true. He watched him earlier, well since their break up he always watch her whenever she has a match. "It's cold here" he added.

"It is, actually" She said taking another sip of her drink. "So how's Liz and…" She had no clue what the kid's name was

"Stephen. Figured out a month ago that I wasn't his father" He looked down remembering the day he found out

"Oh" was all she could say

_Flashback_

_December 23, 2008_

_The couple just entered their hotel room from a sold out live event. Gail noticed that John was acting a little weird lately. She didn't know why but it upsets her. Gail moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his large abdomen._

"_babe, come on. What's wrong with you?" She rested her head on his chest but they stayed silent but John removed Gail' arms from him. _

"_I'm sorry Gail. But this relationship…it's done" he made his way to their bed grabbing his suitcases._

"_What? Why?" She followed him grabbing his wrist. "Please tell me" By that time Gail was already crying_

"_It's Liz….and our son" Gail was shocked as John. He didn't know that he had a son with Liz. They ended their relationship earlier this year for Gail_

"_A son? John what are you talking about?" She shouted_

"_I don't know, alright. I didn't know I had a son too. She just called me the other week and told me to meet her and there, she told me I have a 3 year old son with her. She said she couldn't do alone and the kid wanted to know where his dad is" He shouted back because he really didn't know what to do. He was confused. He didn't wait for her to shout back at him. Once he finished the last sentence he went to the door to leave_

"_John, please. No" He didn't hear her whisper because he had already left their room_

_*end of flashback*_

"Gail, look I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was wrong to leave you with just nothing. I had no idea if she was saying the truth or not. I should've arranged some tests and talked to you about it" He said holding her hand "I'm here in front of you saying sorry for what I did that night. When I was with her I swear every night I'd always go back to December"

Gail saw the sincerity in John's eyes. She has moved on already. A long time ago. Sure, she'd always go back to the days when she was together with John but it stopped already so she could move on.

"I miss you every night. I know I could talk to you at work but I couldn't because I don't have the guts to. I mean I hurt you and I just couldn't talk to you because I don't want you to get hurt again. Every time a gut would go near you I wanted to hurt them but I couldn't because I have no right. I had lost it already. I realized what I've done. When you were mine I was complete but after December, I just lost everything I wish I could go back to December and make thing right." John said looking at those brown eyes she has. It looked like she was about to cry and she just wanted to hold her but he couldn't

"John. I've move-" Before Gail could finish she was cut off by someone's lips. It wasn't John Cena's lips but it was John Morrison's. Cena was stunned by what he just saw. He didn't know that Gail and Morrison were dating. He has heard backstage than Morrison was a gentleman. Cena knew about Morrison and Melina and how they broke up. He also heard that he even gave Melina when she cheated on Morrison. He forgave her and managed to stay friends until now.

"Hey babe. Can I have this dance?" Morrison asked her girlfriend not noticing Cena's presence. Gail giggled and accepted his boyfriend's offer. Cena saw the look on her face and she was happy. She was happy in someone else's arms.

"I'm sorry" Gail said to Cena before going to the dance floor. He just gave her a small smile acknowledging her apology. He thought tonight will be the night that he could have her again but he was wrong. He just lost her again. He just lost her _forever._

_

* * *

Reviews!_

_What do you think about them?  
I had this in mind when it was Cena's last night before he got "fired"  
I was also inspired by the song Back To December by Taylor Swift  
I'm not a fan of hers but this is a good song.  
I'll be updating Found this week. _


End file.
